


bhoktavya

by AllegoriesInMediasRes



Series: Ramayana fics [13]
Category: Ramayana - Valmiki
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Oneshot, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/pseuds/AllegoriesInMediasRes
Summary: Ruma has learned that a hand over the mouth does little to stifle sobs.bhoktavya (Sanskrit): to be fed





	bhoktavya

Ruma has learned that a hand over the mouth does little to stifle sobs, only amplifying them. The answer lies in measured, even breathing, in lips pressed together and noses excoriated raw.

Vali’s knee juts into her back when he has finished. Her fingers clench the blankets, and in between his grunting snores, her hitches of breath taper off into whispery sniffles. It is enough and she is subdued like a soothed child and she will sleep and all will —

The tears well up again and a gasp strangles her throat. Ruma presses a hand. Vali shifts and mumbles aloud.


End file.
